pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/Darkness
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Darkness |jname=闇 |tmname=(Yami) |image=Darkness art.png |size=300px |caption=Artwork Dark'a |gender=Mężczyzna |colors=yes |eyes=Czerwone |hair=Czarne |hometown=Nieznane |region=Królestwo Fiore |relatives=Nieznani |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trener |game=no |leader=no |gym= |brain= |anime=yes |epnum=Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/SD??? |epname=SD??? |enva=Darkness |java=Darkness }} Darkness (lub w skrócie Dark) - 17-letnia trener Smoków i Bakuganów. Niewiele wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, on sam nie lubi o nim mówić. Wiadomo tylko że od swojej "opiekunki" dostał pierwszego Smoka - Smoka Cienia o imieniu Ivan. Posiada jeszcze Bakugana - Dharak o imieniu Rebelia. Historia Przed Debiutem Niewiele pamięta ze swojego dzieciństwa. Najważniejszym jego wspomnieniem jest atak Smoków Cienia na jego miasto. Większość mieszkańców zginęła, niektórzy uciekli, a jego (z trudnych do określenia przyczyn) zabrała ze sobą jakaś Smoczyca, jednak w czasie "ucieczki" został mocno uderzony w głowę, przez co utracił częściowo pamięć. Smoczyca Cienia wychowywała go dobre kilka lat, ucząc go przy okazji magii. Gdy ukończył 16 lat, jego "opiekunka" podarowała mu ostatnie ze swoich jajek oraz kazała Dark'owi by ją zabił, w celu zostania Cienistym Smoczym Zabójcą i opanowania Magii Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków. Darkness posłusznie wykonał ową prośbę, jednak ma z tego powodu niejasne poczucie winy, jednakże zatrzymał podarowane mu jajko Smoka Cienia. Przez rok tułał się bez celu po Fiore, udoskonalając swoje umiejętności w Magii Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków oraz starając się doprowadzić do wyklucia się Smoka. W czasie któregoś z kolei treningu zauważył że ktoś mu się przygląda. Tym kimś był Bakugan a dokładniej Dharak. Dark nie musiał nic mówić, Dharak od razu się do niego przyłączyła. Niemalże w tym samym czasie z jajka wykluł się mały Smok Cienia, który został nazwany Ivan. Między Smokiem a Bakuganem wystąpiły "zgrzyty" o to który z nich jest ważniejszy, jednak dla Dark'a oboje stali się dla niego najważniejszymi towarzyszami. Po Debiucie Darkness thumb|left|Dark debiutuje w SD???... Osiągnięcia Przy Sobie Smoki Bakugany Magia i Umiejętności Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków(影の滅竜魔法, Ei no Metsuryū Mahō): Jest to podstawowa i najważniejsza magia Dark'a. Dzięki niej może znikać i pojawiać się kiedy tylko chce, jest odporny na działanie elementu Cienia oraz unikać ciosów. Może używać zewnętrznych źródeł powiązanych z tą Magią w celu uzupełnienia mocy, ale robi to rzadko. * Cięcie Cienistego Smoka - Użytkownik pokrywa swoje ciało lub dłonie w cieniach i atakuje nimi swojego przeciwnika. * Kruszący Kieł Cienistego Smoka - Użytkownik generuje cień na swojej dłoni i atakuje nim cel. * Ryk Cienistego Smoka - Użytkownik kumuluje pokłady cienia w swoich ustach, po czym wypuszcza je w stronę przeciwnika w postaci ogromnego ciemnego promienia. * Kopnięcie Cienistego Smoka - Użytkownik kumuluje cień na swojej nodze, po czym kopie przeciwnika. * Cienisty Napęd - Użytkownik uwalnia cienie z każdej części swojego ciała, maskując je w cienistej aurze. Po aktywacji, oczy użytkownik zostają zakryte, pozostawiając jedynie puste pokazane rysy. To kompletnie wzmacnia ciało Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków, jak i również poprawia sprawność fizyczną użytkownika. Ekwipunek * Galeria Plik:Darkness Cięcie Cienistego Smoka.png|Cięcie Cienistego Smoka Plik:Darkness Kryszący Kieł Cienistego Smoka.png|Kruszący Kieł Cienistego Smoka Plik:Darkness Ryk Cienistego Smoka.png|Ryk Cienistego Smoka Plik:Darkness Kopnięcie Cienistego Smoka.png|Kopnięcie Cienistego Smoka Plik:Darkness Cienisty Napęd.png|Cienisty Napęd Plik:Darkness używa mocy do uniknięcia ciosu.png|Unika ciosu Plik:Darkness uaktywnia swoją moc.png|Aktywacja mocy Ciekawostki * Jest Żywym Cieniem. * Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, jednak udaje mu się nad nią panować (ale rzadko mu wychodzi)